Final Fantasy VIII: New Sorceress Ascension
by Leon Farfield
Summary: After the battle wish Ultimecia, the six friends went their separate ways. Zell had a big tragedy and moved to Centra. Well, a new Sorceress has come up and Zell needs to find his other friends to stop her from taking over the world. R&R Please.
1. Meetings with Old Friends Pt 1

Chapter One – Meetings with Old Friends Pt.1

Let me see where to begin. Oh yes, this sounds about right. It has been about six years since we defeated the Sorceress, Ultimecia. Six years ago, since I became a SeeD at Balamb Garden. Let's start from the very beginning in a summary, so, those who have never heard, knows. I grew up in an Orphanage near the Centra Continent. A very kind woman named Edea Kramer, or as we called her, Matron took us in and took care of us. She ended up getting Sorceress powers from the future Sorceress, Ultimecia. She married Cid Kramer and they both established a thing called Garden to take children and teens from around the globe to train here. They trained to become a SeeD, which is a special force to destroy the Sorceress.

Years after the Garden began; the seven children went to different gardens. Selphie went to Trabia Garden, and then transferred to Balamb. Ellone, Squall, Quistis, Seifer, and myself, Zell, came to Balamb. Irvine went to Galbadia Garden and separately, we all trained to become better fighters except for Ellone. She wasn't truly at Garden to train, just a place to live. Anyway, all the orphans who came to Balamb except Ellone took their SeeD test and passed, except for Seifer. We all went on and went on a mission with a small Timber Resistance group, the Timber Owls and got our asset to our team, Rinoa. She was sweet and kind of whiney in the beginning. After that, we got Irvine and went against Sorceress Edea, our Matron. We went against her again after that, and she lost her powers, pouring them into our Rinoa.

We ended up getting our Matron back and had to head to Esthar, the High-Tech city and find out if we could help Rinoa in any way. Squall, Rinoa, and Quistis went up into the Lunar Base and Rinoa was possessed, and she went out into space and set the past Sorceress, Adel, free. Adel crashed to Earth and Squall went to go save Rinoa, get her back. The found a ship, the Ragnarok and went back to Earth, where they found out Rinoa had Sorceress powers and she was going to be taken and frozen, like the previous one, Adel. We stopped them and ended up fighting Adel. We destroyed her and Ellone, along with Ultimecia, compressed time, letting us be able to go and get Ultimecia. We stormed her castle, and ended up defeating her.

Six months after that, we all released our Guardian Forces and all of our magic, able to get on with our lives since the monsters became docile, except for the ones in the Gardens. About a year and a half later, new monsters appeared out of nowhere and were very dangerous, ten times than the ones usually near the town of Balamb. And they stormed the town, destroying everything there, including my parents. I was crushed to find out what had happened to them, but I moved on after I buried them, to train my hardest with no aid of a Guardian Force. Everyone went his or her separate way afterward.

Rinoa and Squall got married and moved to Winhill to get away from all complicated problems, and became part of that community. Selphie and Irvine hooked up and moved to Deiling City and they were close as ever. From what I found out, Irvine and Selphie were involved in a shootout at a local bar, and Irvine got hit, and didn't make it. Crushed, Selphie moved to Trabia Garden and moved in with her friend from there. Quistis stayed and ran Garden as a Headmistress and an Instructor. She trained students to protect themselves from monsters from the last Lunar Cry and the new ones near the old Balamb and trained them well. Cid and Edea moved back into the Orphanage and worked it up really nice, and they died there, no one knows why either. The Ex-SeeDs and Ellone left from the gang went back and buried them both near the lighthouse, so, even in death, they can remember the sounds of the ocean. Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin all moved and now work at the D-District Prison, head guards there. They are still friends and Seifer and Fujin seem to be a bit interested in each other as well. Ellone is still in Esthar with Laguna and his gang, running the presidency.

I am now and still training around the Centra Ruins on the Centra Continent. I live in Odin's tomb since it is abandoned; Seifer killed Odin. Life is great for me. I lived there for about three years until I heard that a Sorceress destroyed Balamb and Galbadia Gardens. Someone new had arisen and was being trained in Balamb. Quistis died, defending the Garden, and burned with it near the Island Closest to Hell. The Sorceress let lose all the monsters from there, dropping them on random continents.

About a year has passed sine then and she took Esthar. She turned it into her own twisted version of a palace. Ellone, Laguna, and Kiros escaped as she took over, Ward died defending Ellone, and they are now hiding somewhere I have no clue. I have a plan and it is to head out and search for every SeeD left from the ones who defeated Ultimecia. I need to hook up with Seifer as well, and Laguna and Kiros. My quest begins here…

The sun was bright and shining down on me as I walked slowly in the heat towards Winhill, my first stop. I had caught a boat from the Ruins to Timber and had to walk from there. It wasn't that bad, I just wasn't used to the heat. The Centra Ruins were always cooler than this, oh well. I had run into none of the creatures yet, which was a good sign.

Today, I am dressed in blue jeans with wide legs and they stopped a few inches about my ankle. A pair of red and black shoes covers my feet and is newer from the last pair I had. A blue tank top with a bit of padding stuffed into the front chest part and a silver necklace around my neck. The necklace is a locket with my parents picture is it, as a remembrance. I have the same blonde hair, except longer and in a tiny ponytail in the back. The black pattern tattoo on the left side of my face is still there and maybe just a little faded. The gloves with the metal knuckles are still there, my old friends. The same teal eyes bring out the kindness in my face when I don't look tired or depressed. I am a little taller than last time and my muscles have grown a lot since then.

I spot the small town ahead and grin widely, I was almost there, Lately, over the last few years, my loudness has calmed, as I've grown, I don't take things too seriously anymore, and my emotions are completely under control. I decide to get in a little exercise and jog the rest of the way to the town. When training, I built both, my arms and my legs exactly the same, so one isn't heavier or better muscled than the other. I could jog for miles and miles on; it was a nice thing for now.

As I enter the town, the first thing I spot in the Item Shop and I felt a smile play on my face as I look at it. It was always nice, being in a small town. I continue my jog, passed all of the people and towards the back of the town, the bar and the house back there. As I step into the square clearing, there was a loud shout from somewhere, "FIRE!" and a spray of bullets, arrows and blades fly at me. Tch, fine, I won't come here. I run and dive for the ditch near the bridge. I kick as fast as I can and hide under it, hearing arrows and seeing the blades get about halfway through. There was a command to hold fire and then a grunt; maybe he jumped out from somewhere. A very familiar voice shouts out at him, "Who are you and why have you come to Winhill?" It was Squall, good, that meant he was still alive. I grin and let out a breath I'd been holding. I crawl out slowly and jump up into the air doing a front flip and land, "Well, I dunno Squall, maybe an old friend and comrade."

Squall looked, well, umm, different. His left ear was pierced still, which was good. His hair was long, probably just above his shoulder blades. Eye still that blue/gray they always were. Same lion necklace he'd had six years ago. A white t-shirt played across his bigger chest. He'd gotten a lot more muscular than when I'd last seen him. A new black jacket, short-sleeved, a red outline of the lion from his necklace was sewn in on his left sleeve. Black pants with zippers running up each leg length and black boots with the same style. A black belt around his waist and the same two hanging around his waist and upper thigh length and a new one, a black one had been added. Black gloves on each hand and three tan leather straps on his left forearm. The same Gunblade as always, with the hint of Lionhart upgrade in it and the lion at the end of the revolver handle. And the scar he'd had since the day of his SeeD test, that Seifer had given him. It was still red as the day he got it, running from slightly above his right eye and sliding slanted to about just under his left eye.

"Zell, is that really you?" he asks and a small smile forms on his face as he walks forward and extends his hand. I give him mine and we shook hands firmly before letting go. "By the way, Squall, nice welcoming committee you have there, death by entrance," I said and brought another smile to his tired looking face. "Yeah, well, ever since the Sorceress took power in Esthar, Ellone came here with Laguna and Kiros, and they're inside with Rinoa," he says and looks back at the house, then back at me, "and ever since she came into power, Laguna, Kiros, and I have trained almost everyone in this town how to use a weapon and that we were to protect Ellone at all costs. This Sorceress wants her power, to try and compress time, to try and get herself, Adel, and Ultimecia together, and rule as one," he concludes and sighs lightly.

The door opens at the far left corner and a woman steps out. She was a little taller than the last time I saw her and hair a bit shorter, but it was Rinoa. She spots me and her face lights up a little and she jogs over to us. She looked taller, a bit stronger since our last meeting. She has the same smile and chocolate brown eyes. Her hair is still the same black with the honey locks near the front, but her hair was neck length. She was wearing the necklace with the two rings, one of them being Squall's. She was dressed in tight black pants and a black tank top. A black band tied around her right arm. Black boots, with the zipper moving from sole, all the way up the middle to just above the ankle. Her Blaster Edge is on her left arm with the bright blue blade, she looked ready for a battle. She walks up and gives me a quick hug and backs up a little, only to lean on Squall a bit.

"Listen, should we go inside and talk a bit, catch up and everything," Squall suggests slightly and heads for the house. He seemed a bit colder than last time, what was wrong? I pull Rinoa back a bit and ask her, "Hey, what's wrong with Squall, he seems, colder than the last time, what happened?" and when she answered, with a saddened and enraged face, I wished I hadn't asked her. "Our two kids were playing in the Item shop with our friends while Squall and I went to go and check on our Chocobo nest we had. When we came back, a few soldiers had come here on order of the Sorceress and were searching for Ellone, but it was before her and Laguna had come here. The two soldiers had our two children by the necks and Squall was getting ready to charge, the soldiers said that if he moved, they'd kill them. So, as they left, they," she stopped and a few tears leaked out, but she continued, "those evil, son of a… They shot both of them, and they were only three, and those monstrous humans killed them!" she says the anger rising in her voice. "They ran as Squall ran after them, pure rage leading him on and he butchered their bodies. There was so much blood that day. We Buried their bodies near Raine's grave and Laguna asked who the two additions were when he got here," she says and wipes the tears away. "We don't talk about it much, so please don't ask Squall about it or even approach him about it, okay?" she asks and hurries inside.

I sighed softly and headed in after her. When inside, the first person I spot is Ellone. She is in the same thing she wore when we were with her during the Sorceress battles, except she had waist length light brown hair. She has on an ankle length white skirt, a light blue button up, and sleeveless shirt. A silver necklace around her neck, and the same sweet, big sister smile that she always had. She walks over and gave me a tight hug and asks me how I was. I replied that I was fine and doing well, she replied with the same answer.

Laguna walks up next and gives me the same tight grip Squall gave me and he smiles. He looked older, had age wrinkles a little, but he looked good. He still had his long hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in his presidential clothes we met him in, when he was in Esthar. Kiros looked the same from Esthar as well; guess they didn't change often or something.

We all sat around the wooden table and started talking about old times and what we've been doing with our lives. They were amazed at the fact that I lived in the Centra Ruins and in Odin's Tomb. We started talking about the new Sorceress and what we should do and that was when I stood up. "Well, what I was thinking about was that we fight back. I mean, she has hurt us all in some way," Rinoa and Squall look down for a second and then back up, "and she killed Quistis, and let the monsters off of Island Closest to Hell. We can't just stand here and wait for her to come to us. We should go after her," I concluded and waited to see what someone would say.

Squall looks to me and says, "Ok Zell, we'll just pack up the amateurs here and head for her front step for a slaughter house," he says and waits. The air seemed thick with tension and I reply to him, "Well, what I was thinking was assemble the old team somewhat. I cam here to get you and Rinoa, and then we head over to the D-District Prison, grab Seifer and his gang, and then get Selphie, and go after this new threat to humanity." I conclude once again and wait for the no, and we're not leaving here.

Rinoa jumps up before Squall can reply and says, "Yeah Zell, we should do that, it… it might work. I mean, SeeD trained us all, except for me, but I did fine on my own. And we can go after her and end it, right here and now, or something like that!" She smiles and looks down at Squall. I grin and he nods slightly, not exactly one hundred percent sure and then he stands, "Sure, we'll do it, but why Seifer? He's just going to be a pain, and everything." "Well, I would say six years have changed him, like they changed me, you, Rinoa, Ellone, and most likely Selphie," I say and look around. Squall nods and says, "Ok, it's a plan then, we go. We get Seifer first, right? He's closer," he looks around and nods again at me. Yay, we were going to get together like last time, and beat this threat.

End Chapter One – Meetings with Old Friends Pt.1


	2. Meetings with Old Friends Pt 2

Chapter Two – Meetings with Old Friends Pt. 2

I sighed softly as we walk through the desert, the hot sun scorching down on the three of us. We had decided to leave two days after I got there, so I could rest and we could prepare. We gave the Ragnarok to Selphie and Quistis to decide what to do with it and we think Selphie took it, so we can't get it until we go and get her. The three pillars were about six miles away now, very faint in all the sand, but that was what it was, just sand and that one object, well okay, three objects.

There were no monsters around it, which was weird, we usually got attacked by now, what was going on. Then, something happened we didn't expect. Four giant walls shot up around us like a box, and a lid covered it. The sand turned to the steel that was the walls and ceiling, covering us in darkness. We felt ourselves being moved and we waited for a few moments in silence. Doors opened we heard and male voices chatting idly. We are dropped and the walls and floor and ceiling disappear around us and we're facing guards from the prison, odd. A familiar looking woman stares at us for a second and then tells the guards to stand down.

"Squall? Zell? Rinoa? Is that really you?" the gray haired woman asks and tells the guards that they were dismissed. We were left there looking at Fujin, Seifer's friend. She smiles softly and says, "Sorry about that, we thought it might be the Sorceress, she looks exactly like Rinoa, so we weren't sure," she says and shouts down for Raijin and Seifer to come up.

Two men come up a few moments later. One was unmistakably Raijin. He was tall, broad shoulders and muscle. Dark skin, short dark hair, crew cut style. Brown eyes. And the other was still Seifer. Short, slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes. Broad shoulders, but not as much as Raijin. The scar on his face was still there. He was dressed in the same outfit he always wore; actually, the three looked exactly the same except Fujins hair was about mid back length now.

"Squall? Rinoa? Chicken-wuss?" he asks and walks a little closer to us trying to make sure who it was. I sigh and shake my head, "When are you ever going to drop that name Seifer?" He chuckles and shakes his head, "Nah, can't be Chicken-wuss, he always jumped out in anger and said, 'WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!' and then I would laugh and Quistis would tell us to stop it," he says and grins slightly. "Well, I've grown up, mellowed out. Way too many rage outbursts back then," I say and Seifer nods a little.

"So, to what do I owe this little Reunion guys?" he asks and leads Fujin to a machine, and they lean against it together. "Well, you've heard of the new Sorceress right?" and when Seifer nods, Squall continues, "Well, we are getting all the old gang back together, including Selphie and we're going to go against her. After all, we were all SeeDs, or err, most of us were," he says as Rinoa and the other three gave him a look. "So, what do you want us for? We never did any Sorceress smashing back then, that was all you," he says and waits. "Well Quistis died defending Garden against her. Irvine died in some bar shootout. Selphie is up in Trabia, and we would like the three of you to join us in the fight against her. We were hoping you would fight alongside us for once and not against us," he concludes and waits for the answer.

Seifer seems to think about it then calls Raijin over and the three huddle together. When they arise, Seifer says, "No, we won't help you. Not because it's you, but because A, it doesn't concern us and B, we just don't want to. Screw this new Sorceress, she won't go after a run down prison," he says and nods. "But, we can give you a ride on our Airship to go and collect Selphie for your little resistance group," he says and points to Raijin and Fujin. They nod and head for the stairs. I hold up my hand, "Wait, I know why you won't do it. You're pride and fear. You're afraid to be taken over and used by the Sorceress like last time, and the fact that you were someone's puppet once hurts your pride, the fact that you were doing something for someone other than yourself or your two friends," I finish and nod, hoping this was good.

"Well, Zell, I am not afraid of anything, nor will I ever be, now, do you want that damn ride or not?" he asks and points to his two friends again. We nod and follow them down to the hanger.

End Chapter Two – Meetings with Old Friends Pt.2

Short, I know, but I knew this chapter wouldn't be big. Hope you all liked it.


	3. Meetings with Old Friends Pt 3

Chapter Three – Meetings with Old Friends Pt. 3

I look around at all the rubble near the somewhat small Garden and ask myself, since I couldn't remember, 'Did they ever rebuild Trabia Garden?' Squall answered that for me, "Trabia Garden, hit by missiles six years ago, rebuilt a year later, five years of happiness, destroyed six months ago by order of the Sorceress. I hope Selphie is alive still," he says and moves on through the gate. Rinoa followed him and I after her. Once we were over and gazed around at all the destruction, we knew it was bad, very bad. People were walking around, chatting, keeping up that high and cheerful spirit Trabia always had. We walk up a little and spot Selphie's friend against the same fountain when she spotted us, she smiled and waved us over.

"Hey guys haven't seen you in like, six years. You never came to Trabia's Reopening party; you always seem to catch this place in ruins. But anyway good to see you again. Here to see Selphie? I bet you are, she's passed the graveyard to the right and in the gym. Since the missiles again and Irvine from a few years back, she's been training nonstop. I hope she's okay. Anyway, hope she's happy to see you," she says and walks off.

We all exchange glances and nod solemnly. We head off and move through the graveyard and into the gym. This building inside was a very nice gym. Big workout equipment for all your muscles, big blue padded track, punching bags, wooden bars on a post for punches and where to stop your hand for blocks, and computer fight simulators that create real beings and you set difficulty to your level of skill and will fight until either human or lifelike computer wins. Oh, and the monster training area was on the other side of the track, behind a thick looking steel door. Selphie was fighting against three simulations, fist and feet moving at a great pace. She was built and fought very well; she was winning against them. I glance at the computer levels for each fighter and they were all on Very Hard. That was about five levels down from the hardest. It was all very impressive that she could do that and against three even! See, on these things, there was Very Easy, Easy, Novice, Intermediate, Above Average, Strong, Advanced, Super Advanced, Hard, Very Hard, Hardest, Unstoppable, Godlike, and the two not many people could do, Invincible, and Immortal.

When she won, the simulations disappear in defeat. She glances over at the three of us and a bright, normal looking smile from her spreads across her face. She jumps up in the air and runs over to us throwing her arms over Squall, then Rinoa and gives me a little extra long hug. Her hair was longer, mid back length, tied back into a tight ponytail. From her middle scalp, two red bangs about an inch out from the middle line hang down. Same blue eyes scan each of us and she nods smiling. She was dressed in very short white shorts, a dark navy spaghetti strap tank top on her upper body, a pair of light tan knee high leather boots, and one black holster around each calf housing the brand new, black and silver 9mm handguns with unlimited ammo. They were both very new and very expensive.

"Hiya guys, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" she asks and sits down on the wooden bench and wipes some sweat off. She swigs some water and I answer her first, "Well Selphie, first of all, where did you learn all of that? You look better than me, I could never take very hard mode well, let alone three. Anyway, we're here on account of the Sorceress no one has seen, we want you to help us on an assault and destroy mission against her. We need your Selphie with us, our cheerful and always happy Selphie with us. Interested?"

She thinks for a second and responds, "Well, first off, those three very hard mode characters are more of a warm up, then I fight two invincible, and one immortal. After that, I work out for about two hours then jog twenty laps around the track, twenty forward, and twenty backwards. I go home, eat and go to bed, Wake up early the next day and continue the same thing. I was planning on going to find you guys, see if you wanted to go after the Sorceress like what most of us were trained to do. Anyway, I would love to come, get back at that woman for attacking Trabia Garden again. Anyway, how about we leave in two days so I can say good bye to everyone and get a little more training in," she says and walks off. Squall and Rinoa walk off and I sigh softly and start a good pace jog around the track.


	4. New Arrivals

Chapter Four – New Arrivals

I sigh softly and stare at the others. We were in the Ragnarok in an underground hangar, thinking of what to do next. They had decided that maybe they wouldn't be able to get the Sorceress by ourselves. That's when Selphie piped up and suggested, "How about we go down into the Undersea Research Lab, if I'm correct Bahamut and Tiamut are in there. After we defeated Tiamut in Ultimecia's Castle, Bahamut disappeared from me, and if I'm correct, they went back there, to be a team. We could defeat them, or ask for their aid in help?" he smiled weakly and Squall nodded.

Selphie jumped slightly and moved to the controls and said, "Well, I've modified the ship a little bit, well, a lot. Where the seats used to be, there is now a small training room and arsine in there. There are guns of types, shot guns, handguns, couple whips, other things, just small things. I installed a cloaking device on the ship, lets us blend with environments and not show up on radar, so, we're good on stealth, and there are a couple bedrooms with three beds each, so, you never know," she said and lifted out and headed full speed for the Undersea Labs.

The ship rode a lot smoother than the last time I was in it, but the last time was when we were storming Adel's Lunatic Pandora, after that, I stopped riding in it, don't know why. Well, Squall and Rinoa were in a corner talking quietly, so, I moved up to a new co-pilot seat and took up a conversation with Selphie, "So, how have you been?" I asked softly and looked her over a little, she was pretty, but also had a look of sadness and slight rage on her face, but it brightened a little.

"I've been fine, training a whole bunch. Had a job, and with salary from Garden at Trabia, I was able to buy all of this. I saved for five years to buy my two guns, and spent a year saving for the Ragnarok installments. Basically, over the years, and I had a little help from Irvine's death money," she got a little quiet and then asked, "What about you? I mean, I don't hear from you since Matron and Cid's deaths, and then I'm here, helping you all go against the Sorceress, again. Though, we've never seen her, so, I don't know, but I'm with you all the way," she smiled brightly.

"That's good to know. Anyway, after the funeral, I moved into Odin's empty tomb area and trained without magic, Guardian Forces, nothing. Just pure raw fight, hand-to-hand combat with Tonberrys and other monsters there, it wasn't so hard. Gilgamesh showed up a few times to try and scare me off from his dead pupil's tomb, but I fought back every time, and he finally left me alone. So, nothing too much really, I mean, just trying to live day to day. After I heard about Quistis dying at Balamb Garden, it was the last straw, and I set out to seek people. Squall, Rinoa, and I went to seek help from Seifer and Friends, but they refused with us, so, we came after you first," I concluded and looked forward, "We're there guys!"

Selphie landed the ship with such expertise; you'd swear she was driving a car or something. We all got our weapons ready and descended out onto the clear sky and walked along the crumbling pathway. The place looked a bit more beaten than normal; maybe it was age? We didn't know, so, we entered.

The place looked a bit dustier than normal, and the vines were still moving down, but the hole was a bit bigger, maybe the two GF's we sought were down below where Ultima Weapon used to be. Squall led down, followed by Rinoa, Selphie, and finally me. We moved through the floors, not hitting a single monster, there was nothing, why was that. I knew the monsters were more vicious, and now they were hiding? It didn't make any sense to me, but whatever.

Changing Point of View

Kaidrin ran with her brother, moving fast along the pathway. The portal was just ahead, and they needed to make it, or else she feared that they might die, or worse, get captured by the Sorceress' guards and be tortured beyond imagination. "Come on Athryn! We have to hurry!" she pleaded with her older sibling as they turned a corner and slipped, pulling her brother down with her. The two were high above the city of Esthar, on a huge high bridge, about two hundred feet above the city. Ath picked his sister up and they started running again. Magic, bullets, arrows were flying past them, but he ignored and ran.

Kaidrin was only about nineteen years old; she had mid-back length hair, a light brunette, like her dead father's, and her brother got their mother's dark hair. She was about five feet and six inched tall, she had amber eyes, soft, but full of sorrow from past events. She was dressed in her fighting outfit. All light clothing, black pants, white spaghetti strap tank top, her hair in a ponytail, and she had on her dance shoes. Her clothing was like martial arts class clothing, all light, easy to move around it. Her shoes were light as a feather, and had the soles on the bottom as hard as Bahamut's skin.

Athryn has messy black hair with all of his tips a caramel color, much like his mother. He had soft blue/gray eyes and he was built well too. He stood about six foot and one inches tall, a slim, but built chest. He was dressed in blue jeans, black leather boots, a white shirt that clung to him, and a necklace hung around his neck, with a lion pendant on it. He had been with his sister and special someone, talking and things, when the guards broke into their home. They killed his friend and he escaped with his sister, and they were now running along the pathway toward the portal that their mother had activated.

"It's starting to close! Hurry Kaid!" Athryn shouted and ran faster, pulling his younger sister behind him. He was about twenty-two years old, and he would put his sister before him always, no matter what. They reached a drop off of their pathway, and both almost fell to their doom. The portal was not far in front of them, so, they decided to jump into the swirling portal of black, purple, and blue lights, and the two disappeared into it.

Changing Point of View

I yawned softly as we descended the last steps and walked into the small engine looking room. I moved passed the others and into the room where Ultima Weapon had once stood, and saw the waterfall was still there, and then saw two large bodies, cold to the touch, and dried blood was under them, not good. "Hey! Guys, they're dead! Tiamut and Bahamut are dead, and by the look and smell of them, they've been dead for awhile!" he said and the others rushed in. Selphie let out a soft moan of defeat, and Squall shook his head a little. Rinoa was looking at the waterfall and said, "Look!"

We all glanced over at the waterfall and a swirling circle appeared at the top and it was a mix of black, blue, and purple swirls, moving clockwise, and then there were two shouts. A male shout, and a female shout, and to bodies flew from the lights and landed into the endless water. My instincts kicked in and I rushed over and dove into the water when the two didn't come up and swam down. I spotted both slightly, holding hands tightly and swam down after them. I grabbed each hand and kicked up as hard as I could, using my new strength to get the two to safety. Gasping for air as I emerged with the two, I moved them to shore and Selphie came over, "Full Cure!" she shouted and a mix of feathers and white light shone over the two, and a few scrapes and cuts disappeared.

The girl opened her eyes first, and fear flooded them and when she spotted my face, she lit up and with a good paced speed, she sat up and threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug and I struggled out of it and she looked at me funny. "You're not dead Zell! Why are you pulling away from me?" her soothing but firm voice asked me. I looked at her and looked her over a little, I had never seen her before in my life, and she was talking to me like she knew me completely, from top to bottom.

"I…I don't know who you are, sorry," I said softly and saw her face get sad for a second, then confused, then she asked, "Then, she really did it. I'm home, but not home," she said softly and when her eyes met Rinoa, who was standing behind me, smiling down at her, the girl leapt off the ground and tackled Rinoa, and tried to pound on her with knives that she pulled from somewhere. She managed to make three shallow cuts on her left arm before Squall pulled her off and shoved her to the side, Lionheart drawn and ready to fight.

"D…D…Daddy?" she asked and the blades fell from her hands and Squall looked at me, and I shook my head and he had a dark expression on his face, "Sorry, but I'm not," he said and lowered his weapon. When it was sheathed, the girl stood and looked at Rinoa, and rage played across her face, "You deceived him too, didn't you? This is just another sick joke huh? Holograms of some kind, you evil b…" and her brother cut in, "No Kaid, that isn't her, that portal took us somewhere else. We are in our world, but we aren't. She opened it to another reality, because, Selphie looks different, and so does," he paused and then said, through a pained voice, "Zell." He stood and moved over, staying away from Zell and said, "This isn't them," he moved to stand next to his sister and looked Squall and Rinoa over a little bit.

Rinoa gasped as she gazed at the others and then said, "K…Kaidrin? A…A…Athryn?" she asked, voice shaking and a few tears formed in her eyes. Squall looked at her with an angered face, but she didn't really see it, she only saw what looked like her children. When Squall looked at them, he gasped as well, "Oh my…" he trailed off and the two newcomers looked at them and had a bit of a confused look on their faces. Athryn was staring at Zell a little, but he looked back to the alternate reality of his two parents, and then he nodded, along with his sister, "Yeah, we are," he smiled softly and nodded again.

End Chapter Four – New Arrivals


End file.
